Just a Stranger
by hmw95
Summary: This is the turtles' moment of fame. Have they ever even wanted anyone to know about them? She didn't know. She didn't want to know. AprilxLeo One-Shot.


(A/N: I am actually getting inspiration back for old stories. Butttt… I wanted to write something like this for awhile now. So I will post this, then get cracking on the other older ones. So yeah, newer ones are kind of on a hold list. Or a 'Wait-Until-Haley-Gets-Inspiration' list. The italics are the memories.)

"Then the window shattered above my head." She whispered, her voice shaking. Her hand reached up and moved her hair from her face.

"Is that when…?" The investigator asked, trailing off. She nodded.

"That's when he… It got shot…" She answered. The investigator looked to their note taker.

"Are we still talking about the mutant here, Ms. O'Neil?" The investigator questioned. April had her mind racing. Memories came flooding in, this is it. This is the turtle's moment of fame. Have they ever even wanted anyone to know about them? She didn't know. She didn't want to know.

"_W-what are you guys" She asked, fearful. She wasn't scared of them… They looked too innocent to hurt her… She was scared of what might happen to her if anyone discovered her with them…_

"_I am Leonardo." The blue banded turtle introduced himself. The turtle clad in purple was next._

"_My name's Donatello." He said. She noted the colors as they went on with the introduction. The next was a turtle wearing red, looking angry._

"_Raphael." Was all he said, before a hand came and pushed him aside. _

"_I'm Mikey!" The last turtle said. This one was wearing an orange bandanna, and seemed hyperactive. "And we are… The teenage mutant ninja turtles!" He said, in an announcer tone. April couldn't help but let out a small giggle. _

"_Michelangelo! Stop being so obnoxious!" Leonardo reprimanded him._

"_Its fine, Leonardo. It… It reminds me of home." She said. _

_The next memory, standing beneath the stars. Leonardo beside her. _

"_April?" He said out of the blue. Taken out of her trance, she allowed herself to look into his deep brown eyes. _

"_What is it, Leo?" She replied._

"_Whatever happens… I can trust you, right?" He asked. April didn't know that was even on his mind. _

"_Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"_

"_I… I have been betrayed so many times in the past… It's so hard to trust people now…" His face suddenly turned red. "I-I didn't mean… I am not doubting your loyalty… It's just…" April set her hand on his. Her and Casey recently broke up on their on and off again relationship. And she knew her feelings for this turtle were true. Unlike hers for Casey. _

_  
"Shh… Leo… I understand… Besides you talk too much…" She whispered, cupping his cheek in her palm. His eyes closed, and she smiled. She kissed him softly, and he returned it. _

_The next memory, in her apartment. Leonardo and Casey in her apartment. _

"_I-I can't believe you could do this to me, Leo… I thought you were my friend!" Casey said, anger and sadness written across his features at the same time. Leonardo looked guilty, even though he did nothing wrong. _

"_Look, Casey, we're not even together! Leo and I's relationship shouldn't affect you at all." April tried to reason with him. Casey brushed the black hair that was sticking to his tear stained face. He was in love with her. She had to go and leave him for one of his friends… _

"_Look, Casey… I'm sorry…" Leo tried to apologize, having the personality that he does. Casey glared._

"_No. No, no, NO… Leo, you will PAY… You BOTH will PAY!" He yelled, then leaving with the door slamming behind him. April took Leonardo's hand and put it into hers. A stray tear fell, and April kissed it away. The next kiss was placed on his lips. _

"_He won't do anything… I know he won't…" She assured. Oh, how wrong she was…_

_Another memory, later in time, in her apartment once again. _

"_I can't April… I just can't. I have intruded on your life too much. I can't do it anymore. I love you more than life itself April… But we just can't be together…" Leonardo said, tears streaming down his face. April felt her insides sink to the ground. She was numb… In that moment, she didn't even know how to cry. Her hand mechanically reached out for his._

"_Leo, please…" Her voice sounded weak… Broken. His hand pulled away. _

"_No, April… No…" Leonardo whispered, before leaving. The door lightly clicked shut, and that was when April broke down. Tears flooded her vision. Was this was heartbreak felt like?_

…_But she didn't want Leo to leave… Before she knew it, she ran out of the apartment and saw the turtle in the alleyway behind it._

"_Leo! Wait!" April yelled. He turned, and pain crossed his features. _

"_April, I told you… We can't do this anymore… I'm done." He said. Leonardo turned, and started to leave. April reached her hand out, as if trying to pull him back. Then a loud bang sounded, along with April being showered in glass. She looked to her love, but saw blood covering his head. Only a gasp was heard, before he collapsed._

"_LEO!" April shrieked, running to him. She could tell that he was dead before she even checked the long gone pulse. She turned to try and see if she could catch his killer. _

_A familiar face met her sight, grinning evilly at her from the shatter window. His black hair waving in the wind. The pistol lifted, still smoking. _

"_I told you he would pay…" Casey Jones said, before turning and leaving from sight. April couldn't help but begin to sob, knowing it was her ignorance that made this happen to Leonardo. She continued like that until the police came. And then she knew she would have to tell her story._

"Ms. O'Neil? Did you hear me? Are we still talking about the mutant?" The investigator asked. April was brought out of her flashbacks. She felt her face grow hot and tears form. But she would not let them out.

"Yes. We are." She replied quietly. The note taking scribbled words onto their notepad, and April knew she had to be careful about what she said.

"Did you have any… Personal relationship with the creature?" She was questioned. A frown, a permanent one, was displayed on April's features. She remembered her talk with Leo under the stars that one night.

"No. A stranger. He… It was just a stranger…" April answered. Her bond to the turtles was on she was going to keep… Their story would be told with time, but not now… She promised Leo that she was not going to betray them, and that was a promise she was going to keep… Even through heartbreak and death…


End file.
